


Happy Cinco de Mayo

by Midnightprincess



Series: Ziam for the Holidays [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Louis, Attempted Sex, Body Shots, Cinco de Mayo, Drunk Zayn, Hurt Liam, Los Angeles, M/M, Mexican Food, Sad Liam, Sad Zayn, Tequila, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn are celebrating the Battle of Puebla....and maybe having one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Cinco de Mayo

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. A lot has been going on and I haven't been able or willing to write until recently.  
> Trigger warnings just in case. There is a bit of non-con in this but nothing too violent or graphic. You have been warned though.

            “Ready...set...go!” Niall counted off. When he said go Louis and Liam licked the salt off Harry and Zayn’s stomach before taking the shot off their chest and then grabbing the lime out of their mouth. Only Louis did it a bit faster.

            “Louis won,” Niall announced once the boys straightened up.

            “That’s because the fucking slag is used to it!” Liam cried throwing his shirt at the smirking boy.

            This all started about an hour ago when the boys decided to get Mexican for lunch in celebration of Cinco de Mayo. They were currently in the studio writing for their new album but took a break for lunch. Since they were getting Mexican they decided some tequila would be in order. Unfortunately they forgot to ask for margarita mix so they had a bottle of tequila with no mixer. This led to a few shots with salt and lime before Louis joked that he and Harry could do body shots faster than Liam and Zayn.

            And that is how we got here.  

            “Are you drunks quite finished?” Jamie asked coming into the room. “We have work to do.”

            “Jamie who do you think can do faster body shots?” Louis asked jumping up. “Me and Harry or Liam and Zayn.”

            “Me and Julian now come on.”

            Laughing and joking the boys returned to the studio to continue writing. They were really excited for the album.

 

 

            “Alright boys that’s enough for us,” Liam said standing.

            “Aw come on,” Louis complained throwing down his pad. “We were just getting started.”

            “Yeah but me and Zayn have dinner plans.”

            “You guys are going on a date?” Niall asked. “Isn’t that not safe?”

            “We’re just too lads getting Mexican together, no big deal,” Zayn said throwing an arm over Liam’s shoulders. “This is a bar night not a dinner night.”

            “That is true,” Harry said. He then looked over at Louis. “Maybe we should go for dinner to.”

            “Aw no fair,” Niall complained.

            “Don’t worry Nialler,” Louis said nudging the younger boy. “We’ll make some enchiladas and watch the game.”

            “What game?”

            “Who knows but something must be on.”

            Liam and Zayn made their exit while the three boys argued what to do next.

 

            The restaurant was nice. A bit high end but a homey atmosphere. It was also packed. Luckily the boys called ahead so when Liam and Zayn entered they were taken to a large booth in the back. From it no one in the dining room could really see them. They still didn’t do anything couply, just touched ankles under the table.

              “Buenosnoches señors,”the waiter said coming over. “May I interest you in something to drink?”

            Zayn and Liam looked at each other before Zayn turned to the waiter. “May I have a margarita please?”

            “Of course, and for you señor?”

            “What beer would you recommend?” Liam asked checking the beer list.

            “Well you can never go wrong with Corona but since it is Cinco de Mayo I would suggest Carta Blanca.”

            “Then I’ll have that.”

            “Very good señors.” As the waiter left both boys poured over the menu.

            “I think I’m gonna get the cochinita pibil,” Zayn said after a few moments. “Maybe with some Spanish rice. Do you wanna get some quesadillas as an appetizer?”

            “What is this stuff?” Liam asked staring at the menu that it was in a different language (I mean it was but...you know).

            “Mexican food.”

            “Yeah but where’s the nachos and the stuffed burritos and everything?”

            “That’s Tex-Mex Liam.” Zayn checked the menu for a moment. “They have burritos and tacos. It’s just different.”

            “Guess I’ll try it.”

            “Here are your drinks señors,” the waiter said appearing. “Are you ready to order?”

            “Yes.”

            After they ordered Liam lifted his glass. “Feliz Cinco de Mayo,” he toasted.

            “Feliz Cinco de Mayo.”

 

            The night was wonderful. The food was great and the conversation was even better. Liam was having so much fun that he didn’t notice how much Zayn was drinking until it was too late.

            “Leeyum,” Zayn slurred. “They’re gonna hate me.”

            “No they won’t,” Liam said smiling. Drunk Zayn was super adorable. “They will be excited.”  

            “No they’ll hate me. I’m their least favorite.”

            “No you’re _the_ favorite.”

            Zayn snorted. “Fuck.”

            “What?”

            “I’m drunk.”

            “Oh yeah.”

            “And I want to fuck you.”

            “Then let’s get out of here.”

            “Waiter.”

            Unfortunately there wasn’t a waiter around but Liam soon flagged him down. Once the check was paid for Liam helped Zayn walk to the car where Paddy drove them back to the hotel.

            “I love LA,” Zayn said mouthing at Liam’s neck. “I also love you.”

            “One of those statements are a lie,” Liam chuckled trying to keep Zayn at bay. He didn’t want to give Paddy a show.

            “You’re right. I hate it here.” Zayn at moved his hand to start touching Liam’s crotch. This wasn’t going to end well.

            “Come on Zayn. Wait till we get inside.”

            “Fine.” Zayn then pouted cutely for a minute before cuddling into Liam.

            “He’s usually not this cuddly when drunk,” Paddy commented from the front.

            “Tequila,” Liam explained.

            “Ah.”

            Finally they reached the hotel and Paddy parked in the back so that no one would see Liam and Zayn stumbling out of the car. With raging bones. Liam had to admit that One Direction’s staff was the best. After more fumbling and a lot of laughter Zayn and Liam made it to their hotel room and bedroom.

            “Leeyum,”Zayn whined when Liam dropped him onto the bed and moved away.

            “I’m right here love,” Liam said. “Just getting the light.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

            Zayn continued to babble about how much he loved Liam and what he wanted to do to him while Liam got them both undressed. He also brought the trashcan to the room just in case. Finally, after placing a water bottle and Tylenol on the night stand, Liam hopped into bed.

            “Drink this a bit love,” Liam commanded gently, holding out a bottle of water to Zayn.

            “I wanna drink your cum,” Zayn demanded.

            “After.”

            Zayn whined but complied. Taking some healthy swigs of water before giving the bottle back to Liam. Once Liam put the water back Zayn latched onto him. Devouring his mouth and touching him everywhere. Liam felt on fire as Zayn took him apart. Five months of dating had allowed the older boy to know just what to do to leave Liam panting. Zayn slowly took the boy apart as he made his way down his chest until he finally reached his pants. Sucking a bruise in his hip, Zayn quickly removed Liam’s pants. It was a bit rough and Liam was going to complain but then Zayn’s mouth swallowed his cock whole and he forgot what he was upset over.

After a particularly good slurp Zayn pulled up to kiss Liam while reaching for the lube. Unfortunately he was drunk so his coordination was a bit off and Liam had to help. Eventually he got it and got his fingers coated before going back down and pulling Liam’s cock into his mouth. Suddenly a wet digit entered him. It didn’t hurt but it wasn’t exactly comfortable. Zayn was moving too roughly. Everything felt good but it was a bit much.

            “Slow down babe,” Liam said quietly. In response Zayn pulled off and began mouthing at his balls. Something he truly enjoyed. The finger was still a little rough but Liam chalked it up to Zayn’s coordination being off.

            “I’m gonna fuck you so good,” Zayn said roughly before adding another finger.

            “Ow babe. Easy.”

            Zayn didn’t seem to hear him though because he continued to move his fingers around roughly trying to open Liam.

            “Baby you’re hurting me.”

            Still no response. Liam tried to relax. He knew Zayn wasn’t trying to hurt him, he just wasn’t himself. He wanted to make his boyfriend feel good. He would calm down in a moment. Suddenly Zayn added a third finger.

            “Ow Zayn stop!”

            They had only tried three fingers a few times. Each time ended up with Liam in pain. It got to the point that they even talked to Louis about it. While Louis agreed that Liam would have to be able to take at least three fingers if he ever wanted Zayn’s cock in him he also said that it takes time and a lot of stretching. Louis suggested that they stick to two fingers and maybe add the tip of a third and let Liam get used to that. Basically work their way up to it. But Liam wasn’t there yet.

            Luckily when he cried out Zayn stopped and removed his fingers. Liam let out a sigh of relief as Zayn pulled back and began stroking himself. He knew Zayn didn’t want to hurt him. After he got off Zayn could cuddle him and they will talk about it tomorrow. But suddenly Zayn leaned over him. He gave began kissing Liam, which Liam didn’t mind until he felt Zayn nudging his cock at Liam’s entrance.

            “Zayn no!” Liam pulled away completely, sitting up.

            “Come on baby don’t be like that,” Zayn slurred trying to pull Liam back.

            “No Zayn I don’t want to.” Liam could easily take down Zayn but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to hurt him, even if it seemed he wanted to hurt Liam. “Zayn stop!” Zayn still struggled with him, saying that he wanted it and how good he would feel, and relax. Liam wanted to throw up. “No!” Liam then pushed Zayn away by his stomach. That cause Zayn to pause before doubling over and emptying his stomach into the trash can Liam left. Once he was done he collapsed on the bed.     

            Liam sat up still watching his boyfriend. Once it seemed Zayn wasn’t getting up again Liam got up. Pain flared in his ass and he let out a whimper. Trying to stay quiet Liam dumped the trash can and replaced it before leaving the room. His ass and his heart hurt. Did Zayn really want sex that badly? Sure they talked about it and while they were both emotionally ready Liam physically wasn’t. After their talk with Louis Liam had been really upset about the fact that he physically couldn’t have sex with Zayn. Zayn had assured him that it didn’t matter to him and that he was willing to wait and work with Liam until he was ready. He even offered to bottom but Liam knew Zayn didn’t like getting fingered as much as Liam did, so it was better for him to top. But what if Zayn just said that to appease Liam and in truth he was dying to fuck. That would be the only explanation for what happened. Zayn wanted to have sex and since he was drunk he was able to push past Liam’s un-readiness to get what he wanted. Liam didn’t realize he was crying until he was noticed the hall lights were blurry. Wiping his eyes quickly he headed to Louis and Harry’s room. Although he didn’t admit it to himself, he was a little scared of being in the same room as Zayn so he went to their room.

            “Liam what’s wrong?” Louis asked when he answered the door and saw Liam standing there with wet eyes and only pants on.

            “Oh..oh sorry,” Liam said when he saw Louis answer in just pants. “It’s night time...you must’ve been...sorry.”

            “Hey...hey it’s alright.” Louis could see the boy was upset and pulled him inside. “You didn’t interrupt anything, we were just going to bed. Come on have a seat.”

            “I don’t….I don’t want to sit down.”

            Louis looked at Liam for a minute, then very slowly he asked, “Liam. Why don’t you want to sit down?”

            That’s when Liam began sobbing. Louis held him close while he tearfully explained what happened and his thoughts and doubts about it. By the time he stopped he was laying on the couch with his head in Louis’ lap and Harry sitting on the floor holding his hand. When he finished he went to sit up only to wince. He was really sore.

            “I’ll get some pills,” Harry said standing.

            “I’m really sorry Liam,” Louis said holding him close. “I’m sure Zayn didn’t mean it. That doesn’t excuse it but I’m sure he does truly love you.”

            “But drunken words are true thoughts right?” Liam asked wiping at his eyes. He didn’t want to cry anymore but he couldn’t stop.

            “Not necessarily. And you know Zayn is known to act on impulse when he’s drunk. And it’s not always the impulse he actually believes in.” Liam smirked thinking about how he and Zayn ended up together. “You can stay here tonight and we’ll sort this out tomorrow.”

            “I don’t wanna face him.”

            “You won’t be alone.”   

 

 

            Zayn woke with the worse hangover he had ever experienced. Everything hurt and was too bright. He didn’t even think to wonder were Liam was. He did thank him silently when he noticed the water and pills next to him. Taking a couple Zayn downed the glass before falling right back to sleep. When he woke up again two hours later he did notice that Liam was missing. Shuffling around to get more water he was surprised that the boy didn’t leave a note. Zayn decided to text him only to hear Liam’s phone go off in his suit jacket. Zayn didn’t panic though, Liam was known to go work out in the morning, maybe he thought he could go and come back before Zayn woke up and therefore didn’t leave a note.

            Settling back in bed Zayn decided to check twitter. He hadn’t been really active since he left the band. While he was tempted to say something he wasn’t allowed to say that he was coming back until the concert in Cardiff. Management decided the best way to announce the news would be through him performing. They decided not to mention anything about him leaving after the tour. At first Zayn was upset with that since he didn’t want to get the fans hopes up. But now hanging out with the lads again and getting in the studio he began to have doubts about leaving again. He hadn’t recorded anything with them but it was fun to see the rest of the boys write and record. After another two hours Zayn began to worry. He was just about to call Paddy when he heard the hotel door open.

            “Liam?” Zayn asking running into the living area. There he saw Harry and Louis helping his boyfriend limp into the room. “Oh my god what happened?” Zayn tried to come forward to help only to be stopped by Harry. “Harry what the fuck?”

            “Just stay away from him, okay?” Harry asked.

            Zayn watched in horror as Louis quietly asked Liam if he would like to sit. Liam nodded and was gently helped down, wincing as his bum came in contact with the seat. “What happened? How did he get hurt?” Zayn was starting to get scared and he didn’t like the way Harry was stopping him from going to his boyfriend. “Someone please explain to me what’s going on.”

            Louis and Harry looked at Liam, but Liam was looking at Zayn. Zayn’s heart froze when he saw tears gathering in his eyes. Ducking his head Liam simply shook it, in what seemed like defeat. Harry and Louis looked at each other before Louis spoke.

            “Zayn how much of last night do you remember?” he asked carefully.

            “Um…” Zayn thought back but his mind was blurring. “I remember leaving the restaurant and getting in the car…..nothing after that.” Liam let out a quiet sob and Louis and Harry looked at each other again. “I did something didn’t I?”

            Harry sighed sitting on the couch. He wasn’t blocking Zayn anymore but Zayn wasn’t moving. “Yeah,” he simply said running his fingers through his hair. “You….you tried to have sex with Liam.”

            “What?”

            “You fingered him with three fingers and then tried to stick your cock in him!” Louis shouted outraged. “He had to beat you off then come running to us.”

            “What I…baby…no.” Zayn sunk down onto the coffee table. “Liam baby I don’t….I wouldn’t….you know that I could never…” Zayn put his head in his hands. “I am so sorry darling. Please believe me.”

            “You’re sorry? Zayn you almost raped him drunk and all you can say is sorry.”

            “I didn’t mean it.”

            “Oh of course you didn’t, just like you didn’t mean to leave the band, or didn’t mean to hump Liam on my birthday. ‘I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking’ that’s not gonna cut it here Zayn!”

            “I know….I fuck…I’m so sorry Liam. You know I wouldn’t never…consciously hurt you.”

            “I know,” Liam said quietly wiping at his face. “I know you weren’t yourself and that you didn’t mean it. I know that your intentions were to make me feel good…to feel loved. And I’m not mad at you for it. Mistakes happen, I’m a big boy I can handle it.” Liam finally looked at Zayn. “I just have one question though.”

            “Anything….everything.”

            “Do you want to have sex with me that badly?”

            “What?”

            “Do you want to have sex with me so badly that your subconscious brain acts on your desires?”

            “No baby of course not.”

            “Be honest!” Liam was standing now. “Tell me the truth. Are you upset because you can’t have sex with me?”

            “No I’m not.” Zayn stood as well but kept his distance. “Of course I would love to have sex with you, who doesn’t?”

            “Me,” Harry and Louis said together, but we’re ignored.

            “But I also love you. I love you with all my heart. So much so that I am willing to give up sex for you.”

            “What? Give up sex?”

            “I looked it up. There are many gay couples with completely healthy and happy sex lives that don’t have penetrative sex. It’s not for everyone. And if I don’t like being bottom, and it’s uncomfortable for you to be bottom, then we just won’t have sex. There are other ways to get off.”

            “Zayn I don’t understand.”

            “I was going to bring it up later, after we got settled a bit more. I know that you are stressed because you feel that not having sex with you is driving me mad, but in all honestly baby it’s not. Your health and safety come first and if you are healthier and safer without sex then I’m the happiest man on earth, as long as I have you.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes baby and I’m so sorry I hurt you. I don’t know how I’ll make up for it or get you to trust me again but I will. I promise I will because I can’t lose baby. Please.”

            “You haven’t lost me.”

            “I haven’t?”

            “No. I might be a bit….uncomfortable around you for a while but I still love you. You haven’t lost me.”

            “Oh baby I love you too.” Zayn stepping forward and stopped, not wanting to scare Liam. Luckily Liam closed the distance between them and gave him a hug. “I will never hurt you again. I swear it.” Zayn gave him a gentle kiss.

            “I know you won’t.”

            “So you guys are good now?” Harry asking making his and Louis presence known.

            “Yes, thank you for the help,” Liam said pulling back from Zayn but not leaving his arms.

            “And you’re okay?” Louis asked looking concerned. He didn’t like how fast Liam forgave Zayn.

            “Yes I will be.”

            Louis looked at him suspiciously before turning to Zayn. “If I hear anything about him being hurt again I’m coming for you Malik.”

            “You got it Tommo.”

            Louis still looked at him harshly but allowed Harry to pull him out of the room.

            “No more tequila,” Liam said once they were alone.

            “Never again baby. I promise.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I apologize for the delay I will try to do better but I make no promises.  
> Also for those of you waiting on The Beard, I'm currently just adding a few last minute scenes and hope to have the next chapter up by June 7th. If all goes well I will be able to update regularly soon.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
